Potatoe I choose you!
by Hairdryersareevil
Summary: Au from Shizou and the potatoe, he and his potatoe from 'Bukuro town are walking along to becoming legendary links of time and space. yes space. BUT dun dun dun. A man of evil men in black jacket and great metal birds striped them from continuing to have a DRRRkemon battle of the death of tomato's fury of love. did I say that, that man was Izaya orihara. second chapter is up c:
1. Potatoe vs Tomatoe

**Shizuo and his potatoe in a Drrkemon battle with the evil man Izaya and his tomato c:**

Shizou walked across the streets of 'bukuro town, and came upon a familiar man. A man with black clothes and knifes down his drawn pants and colored fancy shoeys.

He decided to ignore him and keep walking.

"HEY! what? I challenge you to a Drrrkemon battle! " the man of the evilness said with a smirky of derps.

"wait, what? I don't wanna battle you! well, that's just too bad..." Shizou waves him away because his voice was too beautiful for his eardrums. And his mouth needed soap.

"LET'S BATTLE!" Izaya sliced at Shizuo's pants with a knife with the happy go lucky face desu.

"Wait a second.. you the evil man who touch my potato! " Shizou pointed at the man and le gasps in his face :O

"uh. no." Izaya was smart and Shizuo was fruits. So that's why Izaya said no.

"yus you are." Shizuo was smarter than that. Too bad Izaya.

die." Izaya shhhed him and kicked his crouch. Shizuo fell. and died. in the world of Drrr and came to the world of Drrrekmon in a battle of Izaya the evils.

**da da linglingling da da DUN DUN DUN DA DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN. the beautifulest music in the world.**

Shizou had no choice but to play. So he threw a ball with the words "I'm potatoe" on the ground . "POTATO I CHOOSE YOU! *DING* His friend potatoe came out of the sky."I don't understand but ok."

"POTATOEEEEEEEE!" said Potatoe.

Izaya threw his tomato box. TOMATO I CHOOSE YOU *DING* a very red tomato and soft and bouncy green hair~ leaves on its head hair too. swishing its hair back and front.

"Toooomaatattttttooooo~ bby." the tomato winked.

Izaya whistled. "That's my tomato33" c; shiuo blushed.

**Shizuo: "I must admit, that tomato is kinda hot."**

"Shizou. you. cheating. on mee?" the potato turned red. of anger.

"nu."

"lie"

"I'M NOT, all I thought was it was kinda hot, that's it. I like potatoe the most anyways.." shizou blushed pink of creativeness.

"Oh shizuo..!" potatoe hugged his pants.

"potatoe.."

Izaya coughs, "Hello, the battle. not a relationship mix up." ._.

"Right..nu." potatoe and shizuo felt awkward now, but in battle position anyways.

**SHIZUO STARTS**

"NOW, POTATO USE STARE." The potato stared at the tomato very creepily. (It isn't very affective)

"OK, TOMATO USE JUICY SPLOOSH ATTRACT!" The tomato SPLASHED tomato juice on the potato. (The potato turned aroused)

"OH NO! What the hell!? POTATO USE ONION." The potato threw a happy onion in the tomato's face. (The tomato has watery eyes now)

"OH NOE FINE, IT'S TIME TO USE THE SECRET WEAPON. TOMATO! USE CARROT!" The tomato threw a handsome carrot at the potato. (IT'S SUPER AFFECTIVE)

"POTATO! QUICKLY! USE BARREL THROW!" The potato threw a barrel of cucumbers at the tomato. (The kappa lord appeared)

"OH NOE! KAPPA LORD!" The kappa lord ate the cucumbers smugly, and touched the potato with his beak. (The potato gained legendary froggie powers)

"GOSH! KAPPA LORD! "

The kappa went "hm hm hm hm", and disappeared away.

"THIS NOT HAPPEN! TOMATO USE HAIR WHIP!" Izaya pointed to potatoe. The tomato whipped his bouncy and soft green hair at the potato. (The potato now feels like touching the tomato's hair)

"NOES! NOT THE HAIR!" The potato started touching his hair,

"POTATO STOP DAT. GET BACK." shizuo was feeling jealous.

The carrot started touching potatoes shoe, the potatoe jumped and got back to battle.

"GAH! a CARROT! POTATO. USE FROGGIE BEAM!" The potato shot a random beam from his mouth with froggies in it.

the frogs look familiar with the one Shinra touched.

The frogs eat the plump tomato and the mordorima carrot man desu ka's beautiful hairs of greens.

(Both the tomato and carrot fainted)

"YA!" sHIZUO victory danced.

"NOOO I WAS GONNA TAKE YOUR POTATO in chips AND EAT IT and my tomato bby.. :C" Izaya sobbed away on a flying taco cat named Kadota.

**END OF BATTLE ONE**

**THE END for now.. c: Mohaha hehe haha moo**

**from your kappalord of sweaters, becuz I'm sooo.. soo..**

** no. c:  
baois.**


	2. Potatoe vs Carrot

**ohh you just been kappa-zoned C:**

**Pokémon battling part 2 c: **

**used from the lonely carrot found a kadota cat ending scene.**

Shizuo went to go take a cig on the street again like the smoking boss man he was as usual.

But then, Kadota came across him. Shizuo, along with Potatoe on his head, noticed carrot beside him.

"NU IT'S EVIL HANDSOME CARROT." Potatoe grew evil anger eyebrows and an 'o' shaped mouth.

"NU, IT'S POTATOE" carrot pointed at the creature. "He's the bad Potatoe that keeps feeding my kind to his Shinra horse thing. Seriously, like. Everyday." **(reference sherrif potatoe and little bo shizu)**

They hissed at each other all like "EAAUGH."

Remember, potatoes and carrots are not friends, so they don't get along too well.  
Shizuo and Kadota were so confused.

They looked each other in the eyes, and then pokemon battle music came on.

"Aw hell no, not this again." Shizuo facepalmed.

"Yes, this again." Izaya's voice came into play from the sky.

**DA DA DA DA LUNG LUNG LUUUUUNG DA LUNG LUNG DU LUNG.  
**  
The other two are just looking at each other again.  
"Oh, god no." Shizuo sighed in defeat.

Shizuo started with his Potatoe.

Here we go again.  
"GO POTATOE." _BOING_

"POTTATTTOEEEE"

"What the hell" Kadota shrugged and went along with it.  
Kadota got out Carrot to fight Potatoe.

"GO CARROT. _BOING_

"HANDSOME." Carrot titan cried.  
Kadota was just standing there.

"Ok then..."

Kadota started off. He didn't know why he knew attacks.

"CARROT USE HANDSOME ATTRACT!" It had no affect because Potatoe was not amused with Carrot at all.

"Damn."

"Haha." Shizuo went to advance his move.

"POTATOE USE SPINNY ATTACK!" Potatoe head charged at Carrot and spun around dancing.

"Can't touch this **dun dun dun dun dun dun dun ooo ooo** can't touch this." Potatoe spun with some fancy shits.

**It was super affective.**

"OK CARROT, USE POKE."

Carrot walked in front of Potatoe and used the finger of handsome, causing potatoe to go upside down.

**Potatoe was turned upside down by the finger!**

"Hehehe we're gonna win this Carrot." Kadota bro fisted carrot.

"Hmm, POTATOE USE POTATOE FLOPP." Shizuo countered back. "Haha not today bitch, go potatoe."

Potatoe started to do the worm, and most of his moves were all dance moves. The affect wore off after the floppy flopp which can flopp off anything.

"NO CARROT USE VEGTABLE GROW." Kadota didn't understand why he said those moves automatcally as by nature, maybe he was desined to became a drrrkemon master and catch em all.

Carrot sprouted out little carrots from the ground using his head.

**Grass everywhere!**

They slowly grew and started to attack Potatoe.

"NU POTATOE USE BLADE'S? GRASS." Shizuo was unsure about this move.

"Wait what, that's not even a move."

"Yeah, it is just watch." Then, Potatoe summoned the grass and Blade was riding on a giraffe with a stampede.

"YE GRASS LETS GET EM." this blade thing said.

**Here comes blade**

"Ok, first of all why are you here..." Shizuo questioned

"Oh, what I got bored so I'm just getting my grass back." C:

"Ok..." Shizuo judged him badly. 'Again, how did you get into this story..'

**Prepare to die**

The stampede tumbled all over Carrot, but at the same time Potatoe too because they really needed the grass.

The battle was decided off as a draw.

**be to continued in part 3 c:**


End file.
